Trust Is A Fragile Thing
by the klutz1
Summary: It's been one year since the Cullens left. And Bella's well...different. She meets our favorite brothers. Things don't go so well at first but we all know that no one can resist that Winchester charm. Bella and Dean hit it off. But when Dean finds out Bella's ex is a blood-sucker,will it change things?
1. Goodbye,Forks Hello,freedom?

It's been exactly one year since the Cullens left. And the couple months hurt. A lot. Then its just seemed to stop hurting as much. And that scared me. But...now,the only thing that still hurts is just the thought of how the took my trust and played,toyed with it. I'm over the fact that _he_never loved me. Well I'm not over it but I understand _why_ he never loved me.

Tomorrow is graduation. Am I'm getting out of this god for saken town if it's the last thing I do.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Well,time to "wake up". I'm still not sleeping well. but the nightmares have stopped. now,I just don't dream. At all.

I quickly shut off the alarm. Damn thing is so annoying. I get out of my warm bed and go to the closet. I grab my favorite gray leather jacket, Led Zepplin shirt, blue jeans, and my leather ankle high boots. After taking a shower,getting dressed, and brushing my hair and teeth; I go down stairs.

"Bella."

"Yeah,Dad?"

"Just,umm...have a good day."

"You too?" I say as Charlie walks out the door. After the Cullens left Charlie was supportive, of course. Then when I started "getting better" he just been worried that if he says the wrong thing that I am going to go back to the zombie stage that I was in.

I grab my bag and walk out the door. I still have my truck. Sometimes it reminds me of when they were here. _No, don't think about it. It's in the past._ I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts and get in the truck.

It's raining. As usual. I quickly find a parking spot and head to class. The day goes in a blur. Thankfully. And finally, I'm leaving.

"Bye, Bells. I'm going to miss you. Call me as soon as you're off the road. Okay?'

"Okay. Bye Dad." We have a awkward one armed hung and I leave. Without looking back.

_Goodbye, Forks. Hello...freedom?_

**Hi! Sorry the chapter is so short! It's my fist story and I just needed something to start with! So if you like it just review. So..yeah..that's it.  
**


	2. Cocky Douche

I'm freaking starving! I'm in some small ass town and if i don't find food soon I'm going to die.

**Diner in 3.4 miles**

Well,looks like I'm going to have to wait "3.4 miles" according to that big,blue,annoying ass freaking sign.

In "3.4 miles" I arrived at _Sue's Diner_. I walked in and was greeted with the smell of pie. Oh shit, I'm getting me some of that pie. There's a sign that says "Seat yourself" so I sit in the corner were I can see the whole Diner. But when I looked forward there were two guys sitting in a booth. And one of them was looking at me. When he saw me looking at him he winked at me with a shit-eating smirk on his face. Uh, cocky douche.

**I just wanted to say that...IM ALIVE. sorry i havent updated. Im going to try to update every day or every other day. i posted this just to start getting things going. oh and I changed the first chapter. the story will be the same I just wanted to explain more of what happend after Bella left Forks. Well, see ya tomorrow. but with a MUCH MUCH bigger chapter I swear.**


	3. Hook Line And Sinker

**Dean's POV**

****Damn. That Constance chick. What a bitch! Sammy finally got me out of the police station. That sly dog called in a fake 911. We are on our way to go get some food. Well,pie if you ask me.

"Hi, my name is Chrisy and I'll be your waitress today. Is there anything I can get you?" The busty blond waitress was leaning over just enough so that I could see everything I needed to.

"Why,yes you can get me something. How about some-"

"Pie. He'll have a slice of pie. And I'll just have some coffee." Sammy says cutting me off.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything else. Anything at all." Blondie said giving me a small and walking- or more like struting to the kitchen. Now to deal with bitch boy.

"What the hell?!"

"Dean, we need to concentrate. "

"Okay,okay." Wait. Well hello Ms. Wall Flower. Or sexy brunette. Oh yeah, I like that. Just behind Sammy is the hottest gir-WOMEN I've ever seen. Okay. Dean you can do this. Make eye contact. Check. Raise one eyebrow. Check. And smirk. Check. Hook line and sinker...Or not.

**I don't own Supernatural :'(  
**


End file.
